iKnew She Felt the Same Way
by Edwardcul19
Summary: Follows after Freddie and Sam's kiss pact. CREDDIE-induced lovin' YAY! not given too much away, read it review it, ENJOY rated T, for lots and lots of kissing, and some certain scenes...lolXD, nothing bad, though lots of awkward stuff... R & R


iKnew She Felt The Same Way

*****This is an iCarly fan-fic, following the new episode, iKiss. Creddie All the WAY!!!! YAY!!! Lolxd

***A seddie kissing moment for all the seddie fans out there…

Enjoy…YAY!!!!lolXd

**Chapter One: The Pact**

Before

"Just to get it over with?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

"Well…lean."

"Oh right…"

There I was, Freddie Benson, having my first kiss, with the girl I despised so much, but was still friends with: Sam Puckett. Here we were secretly smooching, just a small, friendly kiss, nothing out of the ordinary…

We both looked at each other, after the kiss.

"Well….that was ummm…"

"Nice." Sam said.

"Yeah….Nice…"

She walked over to the fire escape window, and began to climb back in.

"Hey?"

"What?"

"I hate you," I said smiling.

"You Too," she said with a funny smirk on her face.

She walked back into the hallway, and I just sat there… "Why?"

**Chapter Two: She is hurt!**

*New Scene*-during their kissing pact…

Carly ran up to the hallway, where Sam and Freddie were, expecting Sam to be making amends, and apologizing to Freddie, for telling every single human being on the planet that he never kissed anyone.

She was surprised, and most of all hurt by what she saw, through the window…

"Oh…."She let out, a soft sound and just stood there, a silent tear trickled down her cheek. She ducked back into the hallway, and took the elevator down, crying softly, near the back wall. These, feeling she was feeling, for Freddie was confusing, she didn't understand why.

Later on…..

"Carls…?"

"Hey, Freddie, I can't find Carly, anywhere, where could she be?"

"What?"

"Carly. I can't find her anywhere."

"Let's go look for her, ok Sam."

We went into the studio, and looked everywhere, we went down into the lobby, she wasn't there, we then decided, to have a quick look back in the studio.

I opened the door, and walked in…

"Carly…?"

"huh?"

She was standing with her back turned, putting away the hundred meatballs, and the huge glass bowl of spaghetti sauce into a box.

"Where were you Carly, we couldn't find you anywhere, hey are you crying…?"

"No, just got something in my eyes, that's all."

"Carly you have tears in your eyes," I said to her, concerned, that the love of my life was crying, and hurt. "Oh, stop it Freddie, stop hounding me!" Carly screamed, tears flowing fast down her cheeks.

"But, Carly…?"

"Leave me along, Freddie, why don't you go kiss your new girlfriend again."

**Chapter Three: The Explanation**

My eyes widened in horror, and then I heard a laugh from behind me, Sam was smiling.

"Carly, me and the dork are not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"And, I'm supposed to believe that, when I saw both of you kissing on the fire escape!" She screamed.

I stood, rooted to the spot…

"Carly, she was apologizing-----"

She came over, and slapped me across the face, harder then when she did in Japan! "Don't lie to me Freddie, Don't play with me!" She stammered out of her tear streaked face.

Sam…. Just stood there smiling, and laughing…

"Sam!!!" Carly screamed.

"Carly, "she said through laughter.

"Were never gonna be together, Carls you know that, and Freddork over here knows it too!" Sam said laughing.

Carly, pulled my arm, and twisted it, slapping my face again.

"I hate YOU!!!" She screamed, and spit into my face, running out of the studio, crying!

I just stood, there my left hand on my face, tears welling up in my eyes. Sam came over, and hugged me saying, she would go and talk to Carly, and try and fix this mess. I watched her walk out of the studio, and then I was alone…

I decided to start putting the equipment away, when from behind me I heard footsteps, and a slam of the door! I turned around, and saw Carly, still crying…

"Car—"

"Just listen, okay."

"Okay." I stood silent, wiping, the still visible tears from my red cheek.

"I'm so sorry, for hurting you like that." Carly blurted out. "Sam told me everything that happened."

"I don't hate you either." She said.

"Me neither."

She pulled me into a hug, and we both cried.

**Chapter Four: She's mine!**

We let go…

"Carly, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be…"

"Freddie?"

"What…?"

I stood there, as she tried to say something, but was having difficulty saying it. I stood there thinking: What was she going to say, and what it would mean, this hug, the apology, all of it, is it what I'm thinking, I'm thinking.

Then she said it, clear as day, catching me completely off guard. I just stood, there staring blankly at her face, trying to figure out what she just said.

"Freddie, yoo-whooo anyone there," she said laughing.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" I embarrassingly blurted it out from my lips!

"Wow…."

She stood there laughing, and smiling, ever inch of the love of my life shining with brilliance. I stood there, smiling, and laughing, as she inched closer to my face.

Our lips touched!

I melted away, as we lip-locked, for some time. We didn't even let go when Sam walked back into the studio. She kept kissing me, and the next thing I knew was my hand was instinctively around her waist, and my other on her right shoulder. She giggled, as we kissed, and her arm around my waist never left.

We released, both of us furiously blushing, and giggling.

I hugged her again, and kissed her again and again, until Sam had to pull us away from each other!

"Okay, Okay, guys get a room or something!" She said laughing.

Carly, talked with Sam while I finished putting all the equipment away. I could here, every word the two girls were saying….

"I can't believe, it but I love Freddie." Carly said with excitement, her dimples showing strongly, as she blushed.

"I know, I can't either, the dork has finally gotten his wish," said Sam, laughing.

I laughed too, they heard me.

**Chapter Five: Another day, another iCarly segment…**

"What are you laughing about, Freddie?" Sam said, laughing too.

"Oh, nothing."

Sam left the room, still holding the bowl of meatballs. Me and Carly both laughed, as she tripped, and dropped the bowl on the floor, cursing at herself!

We stood there, smiling at each other, and we kissed again, we held each other again, we stood there again together, and that was all that mattered…

The next day, was a new day, and a new iCarly Segment. We got everything ready for our audience, and put Spencer's new art sculpture in position. I flipped the Green Screen switch, and placed all the props in place, while Carly and Sam, got into their costumes for the new segment.

About a half an hour later….

"In five, four, three, two, one…."

"Hello, people of Earth!" Carly said laughing.

"Hello, aliens and Mr. Pregnant Guy!" Sam shouted.

"Mr. Pregnant Guy!?" Carly asked.

"Yup." Sam casually said.

Sam hit the applause button. And we heard the usual clapping and roar of shouts and noise. Well today, we have a special segment for iCarly today, and here to help is our tech producer Freddie!" Carly said smiling.

"Say hello to the Earthlings, Freddie." Sam said to me.

"Hey, what's up." I said to the camera.

"Freddie switch to the V-Cam," Carly said to me smiling.

"Switchin' to the V-Cam," I shouted, as I ran over to my equipment stand, and joined Carly and Sam in the camera. I laughed as I ran over, and Carly smiled directly at me, and she held my hand.

"Well, for our first part, Freddie had a camera rigged, to videotape the unusual, yet totally hilarious dance my brother made up…" Carly said laughing.

We all shouted, dancing…

"THE BUTT CRAMP DANCE!!!!"

Sam hit the play button, and we witnessed the most unusual dance we have ever seen…

**Chapter Six: The funniest dance on Earth!!!**

The video started.

We watched Spencer, dance around as Carly laughed, eating some grapes. We started laughing even harder, as Spencer got a really bad cramp, in his hind quarters! He was in pain, as we could see, but it was still funny. He started to almost, do the sprinkler, sort of…lolXd

"OMG!!!," Carly shouted, laughing, as Spencer almost fell down, his back twitching, while she watched him with a confused, weird look on her face. We couldn't stop laughing, and I almost spilled my water bottle, as water came gushing out of my nose! (SO EMBARASSING!!!)

Sam and Carly, just cracked up laughing, at the un-Freddieish, thing I just did. I laughed too, even harder, and we just had too stop the streaming video of the "BUTT CRAMP DANCE!!!"

Later…

Carly, and Sam were just finishing up the new segment, when Carly told the viewers of iCarly, something surprising…

"Hey iCarly fans out there, and beyond the galaxies."

"We have a little surprise to tell you." She said laughing.

I stood there, laughing too, as she firmly placed a kiss on my lips, and I melted again.

I stood there, just mesmerized. Feeling so good about what just happen, not even realizing that our kiss was just streaming live all over iCarly viewers, computer screens. I didn't care, and I pulled in, kissing her for a long time, I heard Sam, laughing, and saw Carly's beautiful eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. I closed mine, and kissed her deeply, my soul was on fire, and it felt good, as we embraced and kissed for the longest time.

"Okay, get a room, you two love birds," Sam said laughing, as we let go of each other, blushing furiously again. I smiled, as Carly blushed even more, her face… the face of an angel.

"Okay," Carly said smiling, a bit of red still lingering in her face. "Well, that's it for today; we'll see you next time, for another Spencer, dance, and maybe even a surprise visitor on iCarly!" "Go to Do it…" We all shouted, making funny faces, and ended the show with some RANDOM DANCING!!!

I was busy putting the equipment away, when Carly came out of no where, and planted another firm one on my lips, and we held each other again, this time walking into the elevator. We kissed for a long time, and deeply if I might add. I ran my fingers through her silky-smooth hair, as she giggled, and she kissed my neck, while I laughed, being the ticklish guy I am….

We kept kissing, holding each other, I held my girl, my Carly, my true love, for the longest time, as she kissed me, and I kissed her, and then we let go, and laughed, smiling, and giggling, all the way down to her living room.

**Chapter Seven: Another kiss makes it all better…**

It was seven in the morning, when I woke up, remembering the passionate kiss me and Carly shared in the elevator the night before. I got out my bed, and smiled, as I thought about my true love, Carly Shay.

"Freddie, Honey? Are you up yet?" I heard my mom shout from down stairs.

"Yeah, I'm up, Mom," I said from the hallway.

I walked back into my room, and plopped onto my bed, smiling, and thinking of Carly. I heard the front door open from down stairs, and opened my door, ventured to the base of the stairs, and saw Carly in her pajamas, standing there, in all her vibrant beauty, holding a tray, with tea, and coffee, and a small, breakfast for me and her.

I laughed, as she stumbled into the apartment, laughing herself. She carefully, put the tray down onto the kitchen table, and ran over to me.

"Good morning, Sweety! She said smiling, planting a firm kiss on my lips.

"Good morning," I said excitedly, kissing her back.

My mom stared at us, and smiled. She told the both of us, "I just knew you would love my Freddie!" "MOM, please don't embarrass me today, especially not in front of Carly." I said to my mom. She went back into the kitchen smiling, while me and Carly, took the tray up too my room laughing.

We walked over to my bed, and laid the tray on the blanket. Carly excitedly, and quickly pecked me on the cheek, I blushed as she kissed me again. We sat down on my bed, and enjoyed, the scrambled eggs, and cinnamon-raisin bagels, with cream cheese. She had prepared for me and her.

"So, no school today, what do you want to do?" she asked me smiling.

"I dunno?"

"How about we get Sam, and go shoppin', I've been meaning to go get a new bra at Build A Bra!" She said laughing. I laughed too, and blushed, as she said it.

"Okay, and maybe we can go together for lunch, maybe at Gallini's Pie Shop, I'm in the mood for Coconut Cream Pie!!!" I said laughing.

"Oh my gosh, me too!" She said laughing.

We kissed again, closing our eyes, and deeply kissed. I ran my fingers through her hair again, and she giggled, as I kissed her neck, and she laughed as my cheeks turned a shade of bright red.

"Ummm….is it ok if I use your shower, and get dressed here, I think it would be much easier, since were going to pick Sam up later on…" She stammered blushing.

I blushed, as she said this to me, and told her it was fine, we kissed again, and I left her to get a shower, and get dressed, while I sat on my bed, and laughed as she started to sing a Cuddle Fish song in the shower. Her voice was so beautiful, and so smooth… Yeah real, real smooth.

I drifted into a sleep, and dreamt it was just Carly and me in her house, kissing, and hugging, and laughing, and blushing. It was totally awesome!!!!

"Freddie!?, wake up Freddie!!!"

I woke up rubbing my eyes, and there she was standing, in a towel, and her hair wrapped in a towel. She blushed as I looked away, blushing myself. She giggled, "Not until were married!" She said laughing. I laughed and blushed, as she sat next to me. She moved, in running her wet fingers through my messy bed-head, kissing me passionately. I nibbled on her neck, and ran my fingers through her hair, pulling off the towel wrap.

She blushed, as I kissed her neck, laughing at the same time. "Um…. maybe I should go get showered and dressed, and leave you to get dressed," I said laughing, still kissing her. She agreed, and kissed me again, letting me go to take my shower.

I turned the water on, turned the hot dial and played with the cold and hot, laughing to myself, as I climbed into the shower. I let the water hit my face, and I laughed, and started to sing, almost falling on the floor, when I dropped the soap! I laughed, as I held my balance, and grabbed my towel, and just looked in the mirror, and smiled, "Your one lucky guy Freddie," I said to myself.

I wrapped the towel around my waist, and walked out of the bathroom, towards my bedroom, and opened the door…

"OH MY GOD!!!! FREDDIE GET OUT!!!!" She screamed, as I stood rooted to the spot, almost dropping my towel, and gulping for air! "I'm So sorry, carly, I shouted from behind the door, as I blushed. She laughed as she opened, the door pulling her shirt, and shoes on. "it's okay, Freddie, there's a first time for everything." She said laughing, as I held the towel firmly towards my waist, hoping it wouldn't slip down. (Totally EMBARASSING!!!)

She kissed me, and hugged me, and the towel dropped…

"Ummm… okay, ummm Fred-d—go get dressed, I'll meet you down stairs! She said quickly, blushing. I closed the door, and plopped onto my bed. "You're such an idiot, I can't believe, you'd think the towel was going to stay there, what are you tryin' to pull Benson?" I asked myself. I quickly got dressed, and combed my hair, tryin' to think of a way to apologize to her for accidently flashing her.

"Carly, sorry for that." I said to her, as I came into the living room. She laughed as I sat down, blushing a bright red, slightly inching my legs closer to the middle. She kissed me, and said it was okay, and that she knew I didn't mean to do it, and that it was an accident.

**Chapter Eight: I Have my first official date!!!**

We got up, holding hands and walked out the door, over to her loft, we said hi and good morning, to Spencer, and called Sam, to come over.

"Hey, guys…" Sam said.

"Hey," we both said smiling.

"We were thinking of going to the mall, and Gallini's afterward for lunch." Carly said to Sam.

"Sure." Sam said.

"Oh, wait," She said sighing.

"What?" Carly asked.

"I left my money at home, I'll be back later, and then we can go shoppin'."

Sam left through the door, and closed it. I said, "Now what?" Carly, smiled, and said loudly, "SIKEEEE!!!" I stood there, smiling as she told me her plans…

"We aren't going to go shoppin' today, Freddie," She said to me.

"?????" I was blankly staring at her, when she kissed me, and said where do you want to go on our first official date!!?" She asked me smiling.

"uhhh…" I blushed, and kissed her again, blushing even more. "Okay. Um how about Gallini's or the Salad Warehouse?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking both." She said smiling.

"AWESOME!!!" I shouted.

"So want to hang out until our date?" I asked her willingly. "AWESOME!!!" she repeated like I said it, making me blush a bright red. I kissed her again, and we ran up the stairs to the iCarly studio, and plopped down on two of the three beanbag chairs on the floor. Carly brought up some strawberries, and chocolate, while I laid a heavy tray of sugar cookies (Carly's ultimate favorite), and some chocolate brownies.

We sipped, together from a tall glass, of chocolate milk, (the Chocolatiest) through straws, and enjoyed the chocolate-covered strawberries, and goodies we brought up to the studio. She suddenly started laughing, and blushed. I smiled and asked her what's up. She just sipped on the chocolate milk, and giggled.

"What?" I asked her puzzled, but still smiling.

"Well we are alone…" She said to me. I blushed furiously, and smiled, and moved in for a kiss.

**Chapter Nine: I Have My first official date!!! (Continued)**

We kissed for a long time, and didn't even notice that Sam had come through the door. We didn't see her sit down on the opposite side of us, and just sit there staring at us kissing…

I got a little more into the kiss, and put my hands on her hips, as she ran her fingers through my hair. She kissed, me deeply, as our tongues locked, she giggled, and snorted, (so funny), blushing she nibbled my neck, as I held her waist…

Then, "WOAH!!!!!! NO WAY!!!!" "Not in front of me, not in front of Sam Puckett!" Sam said laughing. We blushed furiously, and kissed again, releasing from each other. I laughed, as Carly again blushed, and I took the initiative, and planted a kiss, that by the looks of her melted her insides! She turned a bright red, laughing, and giggling, and she just said, "I Love You, Freddie." I kissed, her and said "I Love You, too Carly."

We held hands, the next few hours, she fell asleep into my arms, and rested her head on my chest, I smiled, and snuggled, with her, bending my head over her face and kissing her forehead. I smiled, as she slept peacefully in my arms, as I drifted, no care in the world, well until Sam woke us up…

"You guys, better get a move on it's almost 5:00 p.m." Sam said to us. We both jumped up, and giggled, as we almost fell over onto each other, slipping on the beanbag chairs! Carly helped me up, as she ran her fingers through her hair, smiling.

"Okay, Salad Ware House first, Gallini's after?"

"Awesome!!" I said to her, and kissed her.

She went with Sam, to change while I went over to my house, to change for my first official date, with the love of my life, the girl of my dreams, Carly Shay.

I walked into my house, ran up the stairs, and quickly dressed, combed my hair, and put a nice shirt on. I was waiting out side of the door, with a cased rose, when Carly opened the door.

"You Ready?" I asked her, kissing her.

"Yup, just about, "oh is this for me?" she asked seeing the rose, in my hand.

"Yeah…," I said smiling, scratching the back of my head, blushing.

Her eyes widened, at the rose, and then at my face, she blushed, and kissed me. I said, "Where's Sam?" She told me she was upstairs, in the studio getting the props ready for the new segment on Saturday.

We left the loft, and my mom drove me and Carly to the Salad Ware House. She gave me money, and I paid for it, all. We ate all the food, and enjoyed, it. All the while kissing each other, much to the dismay of the diners. (lolxd) We left full of greens and tomatoes and got into my mom's car to go to Gallini's Pie Shop.

We sat, down and kissed each other, as we ate the most decadent Coconut Cream pie, ever!

**Chapter Ten: The Fountain Mishap**

After our memorable dinner, and dessert, we decided to take a walk in the Grand Square, and gardens in the inner city of Seattle. My mom dropped us off at the huge fountain in the park, and I held Carly's hand as we laughed, and walked through the gardens, coming back to the fountain's grand base.

We both sat down, and started kissing, she giggled, and I blushed as we lip-locked, and then all of a sudden…SPLASH!!! We had leaned too far over the fountain edge, and both of us fell face-first into the water! (OMG!!! lolXD)

We laughed, as we tried to get out of the water, and finally did, still laughing. Carly got up, and helped me up, as she shook her head, all the water hit me in the face. I laughed, as we walked towards my mom's car. She was waiting, to take us home.

We dried, off surprisingly quickly, and kissed until we got home. I asked, my mom if it would be okay, if I spent the night at Carly's place. She reluctantly agreed, and I went quickly to my place, and got some clothes, and stuff to spend the night over at carly's.

"I'm so glad, you're here." Carly said, as we fell asleep into each other's arms.

"Me….yawn…..too." I said tiredly. "I love you." I said kissing her on the lips.

"I love you too." She said kissing me back. Finally resting her head on my shoulder, as we snuggled in the warm blanket in the studio. I didn't know what time it was, but I woke up with Carly's head on my chest, her arm over my shoulder. I smiled, and just was happy, that she was mine, my carly, my true love.

I stayed awake there, just listening to the sound of her soft snoring, it was so calming and peaceful, I loved her, and she loved me, and we were here together, at last. I fell back into a deep sleep, dreaming about Carly, and her laughter….

It was around 6:00 in the morning, when I woke up. Carly was still asleep, and she looked so peaceful. I smiled, and gently woke her up, kissing her on the lips. She scratched her head, as she looked at the clock.

"Oh, shouldn't we get to school?" she smiled, asking me.

"We don't have school, remember, it's still the weekend, it's only Saturday." I told her.

"Oh, yeah," she said smiling.

I laughed out loud, and snorted, (so embarrassing) she laughed too, and snorted, (OMG!!!! LOLxd!!!) We both blushed, and kissed, a passionate one if I might add.

**Chapter Eleven: Our First Morning Together; and of course, WAFFLE A LA MODE!!!!!**

We went down stairs, and decided to make some breakfast for ourselves. I made some fresh-squeezed orange juice, while Carly gathered some ingredients, for waffle a la mode. (Waffles and ICECREAM!!! lolXD) We had so much fun making the waffles; I kept kissing Carly every chance I could get.

I scooped some vanilla ice-cream, (both of our favorites) onto two plates, and flopped waffles, with syrup, onto the plates. We, brought up the food, and some music, and sat on the beanbag chairs facing each other.

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do a segment right now, just us." I asked her.

She looked at me smiling. "That is such a cool idea, lets get dressed, and I'll meet you back up here in five minutes." She happily told. I kissed her syrupy-covered lips, and we laughed, as we almost got stuck together!

While Carly got, dressed I set up some props, and set a café-style scene, with a vase of flowers, with the green screen, producing an image of a live view of the Champs Elysees, the most infamous, Avenue of Shopping in the World.

She came back in a cute dress, with her hair done, while a donned a nice set of slacks, and a polo shirt.

In, Five, Four, Three, Two, One…

"Bonjour!!!" We both shouted, at the camera, Welcome to The world of Paris! In the iCarly Studio!!!! We both laughed, in the fake French laugh, and kissed the French way…. (heh heh heh…lolXD)

She sat down at the little table, while I pretended I was a tourist, passerby, just walking, by, she catches my attention.

"Well, well.."I say smirking, trying to hold in the laughter.

"Bonjour!" Would you like to sit with me?" She jokingly asked me.

"Why yes, stranger…."I kind of awkwardly said to her.

We both couldn't hold it in and stopped the skit, and just started crackin' up laughing!

"This is our first iCarly segment, and with me and Freddie, Sam is probably still asleep or eatin' breakfast about now!" Carly said laughing.

"So this was just something, to brighten up your morning, if you were awake, then if not…"

**Chapter Twelve: That Sunday….**

"WAKEEE UPPPPP!!!!" We both shouted! We laughed so badly, it hurt, and we collapsed onto the beanbag chairs, after the little skit, still laughing.

"Hey, let's give Sam a call, and see if she is actually awake?" Carly asked me.

"Okay, sure." I said to her.

Sam came over an hour later, and we had a MEATBALLL WARRR!!!!! (lolXD) After, we cleaned up the huge mess, of flying pieces of meat, and globs of spaghetti sauce. I gave Carly a big kiss and hug when Sam left the room. She kissed me back, and hugged me longer, we lip-locked for sometime.

That Sunday, we woke up early, had some breakfast, and decided, to go back to sleep, I held her hand as we climbed onto the beanbags, and snuggled underneath the blanket, falling into a deep sleep. We woke up again, still tired, which was very unusual for us.

I felt really drowsy, and limp. I asked Carly if she felt the same way, she agreed…

Then all I remember is blacking out, and Carly screaming my name "Freddie!!!!!"

The next thing I knew, I and Carly were in an ambulance, racing toward the local hospital!

"What happened, Carly?" I weakly asked her.

"We got food poisoning, from last night's dinner!" she said anxiously.

"I put a hand to my face, and said "I'm such an idiot."

"No your not, Freddie."

"Yes, Iam!" I shouted, as tears welled up into my eyes. "We could've died, and I let you eat the food, let alone myself eating it." Isaid to her grimacing as I tried to sit up. She kissed me, and we held each other, as we were raced to the hospital.

Three days later…..

"Are you ready, to go home Freddie?" Carly asked me, smiling.

"Yup!" I said happily!

We got into my mom's car, where Spencer, and Sam, were waiting to greet us, and welcome us home from the hospital. We rode all the way home, stopping at Sam's to drop her off, and I spent the night at Carly's. Both of us snuggling underneath the heated blanket, as the snow began to fall outside the window in the studio.

"I love you." I said to Carly, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you too." She said kissing me back, we both smiled and fell asleep in each other's arms once again.


End file.
